Death of a Tarbosaurus
by RoxyDog
Summary: Years before Ice hatched, when her mother was a hatchling herself, the world for the family is twisted as a group of rexes attack them.


The hot mid-day sun danced across the ocean waves and warmed the sand, three adult Tarbosaurus walked along the shore, they didn't seem to mind the warm sand, two hatchlings followed them, they stayed on the cooler sand that had been washed over by the waves, the salty smell of the ocean was thick, almost erasing all other scents. The oldest Tarbosaurus stopped, he looked across the sea, a land bridge was crumbling due to age in the distance, the Tarbosaurus was green, he had dark green spots on his muzzle, it gave him his name, Speckles. Over thirty years before him and his son had made the four week journey to this place after their nest was destroyed, along the way Speckles' other two hatchlings had died along with his mate, Blue-eyes. The memories sliced through his heart, the old Tarbosaurus sighed, he looked down at the two hatchlings, his granddaughter and grandson, they only knew about the past because of the stories they were told, they would hopefully never have to fight a T-rex, or watch their family die in front of them. Speckles knew this place was safe for them, he didn't have to worry about it

"Is this what you were going to show us?" Speckles' son, Junior asked, Junior looked like a reflection of his father, though not as old, and less beat up, his mate, Dusty was trying to keep the hatchlings from going too deep in the water

"Wake! Storm! Get back here" She growled, splashing into the water

"No, it was just a short cut" Speckles sighed, he wished he didn't come this way, the memories of his past were still to painful, the old Tarbosaurus turned away from the ocean, he started to walk back towards the forest, his son followed, the hatchings noticed them leaving, they scrambled over each other, as they followed the adults, Dusty walked at the end, keeping the hatchlings from falling behind.

"Whoa, this place is amazing!" Junior looked around, it was a large clearing, on the edge, a small waterfall tumbled off a cliff, it fed a pool, silver fish swam about in the water, soft grass carpeted the ground, it was a perfect place to live.

"There is one more thing" Speckles walked across the clearing, he disappeared behind the waterfall, when Junior followed him, the Tarbosaurus discovered a large cave, the floor was sandy and cool, the hatchlings squeaked in happiness, they chase eachother around. Dusty walked to the pool, she looked into it

"It doesn't seem that deep" She noted "I don't think our hatchlings could drowned, unless they did something really stupid" Junior noded in agreement.

It was less then a day, a twig snapped in the forest, the adult Tarbosaurus stood up, Speckles stiffened, a familiar scent drifted into the clearing, it was a family ground, of T-rexes. The hatchlings sensed the adults fear and instinctively hid behind Dusty. A huge male rex stepped into the clearing, Speckles narrowed his eyes, this rex didn't look like One-eye, he was dark brown, red eyes glared at the Tarbosaurus

"This is our territory!" He hissed "Leave, or we will make you!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Speckes shot back "Last time I checked this was out territory!"

"It's not anymore!" The rex growled, four more rexes appeared from the forest, all of them had scars and were ready to fight, a single hatching growled at the two Tarbosaurus hatchlings. "My family has been traveling for months to find someplace to live, and we will be happy to take it by force"

"You can try!" Speckles roared, Junior and Dusty roared as well, they were greatly outnumbered "Junior, you and Dusty get the hatchlings to safety, I'll keep them distracted" Junior hesitated, before he could do anything one of the rexes attacked, shoving Speckles aside she grabbed Storm, Dusty attacked her, but the Tarbosaurus was knocked to the side, she watched helplessly as her son was crushed in the jaws of the rex, with that attack, the battle begun, the rex hatchling circled Wake, he was her age, but he already seemed to know how to fight, he snapped at Wake, she jumped back, his teeth snapped shut on air, before he could attack again, Dusty knocked him to the side, picking up her daughter in her jaws she backed out of the clearing, Junior followed her, growling. Speckles tried to follow them, unfortunately all five rexes turned on him, Speckles was trapped, but he managed to take down two of the rexes before they overwhelmed him, Junior stood at the edge of the clearing, he was unable to help his father. Before he could see what happened, Junior turned around, he felt terrible for leaving his father but he knew he had to

"I'm sorry we had to leave" Dusty nuzzled him, Wake trembled under her mother "But you didn't have to follow me, you could have stayed and helped"

"But what if a rex came after you?" Junior nuzzled her back "At least dad went out fighting" Junior glanced behind him, half hoping to see his old father to appear "Come on, we have to keep moving, those rexes will probably be trying to hunt us down"


End file.
